Systems for providing on-line and/or mobile transactions are known where a user may engage in a wide variety of different types of transactions with entity systems with which the user has a relationship, such as financial institution systems. The on-line and/or mobile transactions are typically instituted via applications that are accessed from a user device that is in communication with the systems over a network.